A capacitor may be mounted on printed circuit boards of various electronic products such as display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, smartphones, mobile phones, and the like, to serve to charge and discharge electricity therein or therefrom. Recently, portable information technology (IT) products such as smartphones, wearable devices, and the like, have been thinned. Therefore, the necessity for thinning a passive element in order to decrease a thickness of an entire package has been increased.
In accordance with this trend, demand for thinner thin-film capacitors has increased. The thin-film capacitor has an advantage in that a thin capacitor may be implemented using thin film technology. Further, the thin-film capacitor has an advantage in that it has low equivalent series inductance (ESL), unlike a multilayer ceramic capacitor according to the related art, such that application of the thin-film capacitor as a decoupling capacitor for an application processor has been considered. In order to use the thin-film capacitor as the decoupling capacitor for the application processor (AP) as described above, the thin-film ceramic capacitor has been manufactured in a form of a land-side capacitor.
Meanwhile, in order to increase capacitance of a capacitor within a restricted space, a trench type capacitor has been developed. Such a trench type capacitor is manufactured by a method of forming a trench in a silicon substrate and then forming a capacitor structure. The trench type capacitor as described above is suitable for increasing a surface area of an electrode to increase capacitance, but there are problems in that a complicated semiconductor process technology is required, and in consideration of a dielectric thickness satisfying a withstand voltage conditions, it is difficult to form a plurality of dielectrics in the trench, such that it is difficult to implement super-high capacitance.